Homestuck Characters As Meme
by TigerLily98
Summary: A basic meme of my pairing the personalities of the trolls with certain animals and finally automobiles.


Homestuck Characters As...Meme

Dogs

Karkat-Doberman Pincer. Though very elegant and streamlined, the dogs themselves were used for dog-fights long ago (as well as wolves). Can be violent in the hands of the wrong breeder

Vriska-Siberian Husky. Often bred with wolves, the dog, although beautiful, can be considered a bit of an 'aloof' breed. I nearly went with Akita considering her lack of playfulness (which Akitas exhibit).

Tavros-Bulldog. Heh, sort of a pun, in a way. But yes, as the name implies, they are bull-headed and deliberate. They're extremely friendly and tough, and I don't know why but the breed seems to fit with Tavros' personality.

Terezi-Jack Russel Terrier. Not really sure why I decided this breed works well for her, but they can be head-strong and willfull. Terriers are exceptionally likeable. Having an Airedale, I can say the breed loves 'tasting' you and putting your hand it its mouth. Seemed to fit, oddly.

Kanaya-Poodle. For the most obvious reasons. Poodles are very froofy, haute cauture types and I can definitely see her personality in one.

Aradia-Cavalier King Charles *or* Springer Spaniel. Probably because of the hair type she has. Very long, flowing hair, which both breeds exhibit.

Nepeta-Though she would hate any mention of being a dog, I could see her as a Golden Retriever. Easily the most likeable of the trolls and probably the most popular. No wrong can come from a Retriever.

Sollux-Chihuauah. If you know this breed like I do, you can probably understand why I chose it for Sollux's character. They tend to be rather hyperactive and can be considered 'bi-polar' at times.

Equis-Rotwieler. I almost went for a Doberman considering Equis since they are a very 'flawless' looking dog. They are incredibly strong, tough, and typically used for police work, much like the Doberman.

Gamzee-Dalmatian, or Harlequin Great Dane. Though I would definitely pick the former. They are high energy dogs and can be very obderate to train. They're prone to distemper (mine was) and can exhibit violent tendencies. Difficult to train, but highly intelligent.

Feferi-Portugese Water Dog. Duh. Why else would I choose this breed for her ? Obviously logical !

Eridan-Greyhound. You can see these dogs in many paintings depicting affluent living and surroundings, so I thought this breed paired with Ampora's character just made logical sense. Wiemeriener would be another breed I would pair with Eridan's character as well for the same reason.

Cats (big or small)

Nepeta-Lion. As obvious as the devilishly adorable nose on her face. Being a Leo, this only pertains to her sign and makes sense.

Equis-Tiger. Quite possibly the strongest cat in the jungle. Not one to be taken lightly.

Aradia-Your typical Persian Angora. Don't get me wrong, but they are kind of bland, and they don't really do much, they just sit around and look pretty.

Sollux-Siberian Tiger. Not really sure as to why, but he seems to be a balance of black and white and it made rational sense.

Vriska-Puma. Dark, mysterious, subtle and stealthy. Seems to fit, right ?

Tavros-A cute tabby. How can anyone not possibly love something so adorable ?

Terezi-short haired black cat, probably a Bombay. Bombays are a lot like Siamese cats in their cry and are rather unusual, but they make incredible pets (I can vouch for that).

Karkat-A grey Scottish fold. They always look sort of 'grumpy'. Another good combination would be a 'Gremlin'.

Kanaya-Himilayan. Sort of a 'stuck up' kind of breed. Again, fits with her vain personality.

Gamzee-Leopard. Probably one of the most beautiful animals in existence. I nearly went with Cheetah as a possible second choice.

Feferi-Calico. They're colorful, and Feferi enjoys having all sorts of color in her wardrobe. It seemed to fit.

Eridan-Siamese cat. They whine, and they're rather spoiled. Plus, these cats seem to be rather regal.

Insects

Vriska-Spider. The most detested of all insects. There are reasons people have aracnophobia, and I think I can understand them perfectly now.

Karkat-Red Army Ant. Industrious, able to lead a calvary under his command.

Tavros-Horned beetle. I don't know if the horn is for decoration, impressing lady beetles.

Gamzee-Planthopper. A type of cicada with unusual filimentous tails and strange head protuberances.

Aradia-Luna moth. A mystical, airy sort of creature. I also really adore Lunas and felt it fit with Aradia's personality.

Sollux-Honeybee. Since he has an apiary, it's only rational he would be a honeybee himself.

Kanaya-Monarch butterfly. Seeing that orange is Kanaya's favorite color, only this stunning insect matches her personality.

Feferi-Water bug, or what is commonly known as the 'skeeter'.

Equis-Horsefly. I doubt this needs explination.

Eridan-Red Admiral. These are beautiful butterflies and the name itself I feel really suits Eridan's personality underneath all his unctuous, pios, narcisissm.

Terezi-Dragonfly. I wanted her to be a fly at first, but a dragonfly seems more suitable for her character. They're very lovely creatures, and like butterflies, represent longevity, fortune, eternity and rebirth.

Nepeta-Ladybug. Possibly the cutest and most well-liked of all insects. The only trouble is they multiply like crazy and eat any leafy substance. I don't really think they have a natural predator.

Sea Creatures (or fish of some sort)

Feferi-Bottlenosed dolphin. Her personality fits perfectly with that of a bottlenose. They're naturally effervescent and friendly.

Eridan-Octopus. Intelligent, just likt the dolphin, but sort of a recluse. Other fish tend to leave them alone.

Equis-Great White Shark. These are sleek, muscular creatures rule the deep and probably the fiercest of marine predators.

Vriska-Anglerfish. Ugly looking and downright freaky. The light that they dangle may be pretty and alluring but it detracts from the truth. And it is fitting because the _female_ is the one that does the fishing/luring. The male acts like a parasite to his female host. Odd relationship, that is.

Karkat-Fiddler crab. Uses a rather large claw to attract its mate. The Clawsickle reminded me of this, so that is why I chose the Fiddler rather than another type of crab.

Gamzee-Clown fish. Surprised ?

Kanaya-Angelfish. A very elegant, ethereal sort of fish. I think it suits her.

Tavros-Narwhal or Hammerhead Shark. Narwhals probably work better because at one point and time, mariners felt these were 'unicorns'. Tavros believes in faery tale creatures, so I felt it was apropros.

Nepeta-Catfish. No explination needed.

Terezi-Cavefish. They use other senses to navigate since they are blind. A very sensitive fish.

Aradia-Stingray. I think due to its streamlined form it only makes sense, and plus, sometimes Aradia's words have a bit of a barb to them when she's making a point.

Sollux-Jellyfish. Due to the electricity he can generate, I felt this suited his ability to a T.

Predators (of any kind)

Tavros-Kodiak Bear. The only reason I have for this is the evidence of plush bears in his hive.

Vriska-Black Widow Spider. As with the spider allusion I made before, the _Widow_ really fits Vriska's personality.

Aradia-Amazonian Giant Centepede. It uses large pincers (venom filled) to kill its prey. Plus it's red in color.

Gamzee-Hyena. Scavangers of the animal kingdom. Their laughter is extremely unhinging and downright creepy.

Equis-Python. A muscular creature that can squeeze the life out of its prey. I think if Equis was ever highly volitale, he could crush another troll's skull in, easily.

Eridan-Archer fish. It shoots spit so precisely at its enemies that it never fails to hit its target.

Feferi-Orca whale. Though beautiful and breathtaking to look at, these gorgeous creatures kill Harper Seals.

Nepeta-Lion. Again. Must I explain why ?

Sollux-Killer bee. As with the mention of the honeybee before in the insect category, he would definitely fit well in this category. A dangerous force to be reckoned with when irritated.

Karkat-Honey Badger. Can be downright tempramental, and you _don't _want to mess with one in search of food.

Terezi-Komodo dragon. I think it works rather well.

Kanaya-Shrew. Also a reflection of her character as shrewd, which is an asset in her case.

Animals (in general)

Tavros-Bull, just because it is his astrological sign. The theme will continue throughout, don't mind it.

Gamzee-Fainting Goat. I thought of this when I actually saw one on a farm. They have a reflex/instinct that upon being scared, they faint. You would think this would only coax the predator and make it easier for the predator to eat them but maybe not. Possums do the same and predators leave them alone.

Aradia-Ram. She'd probably be a mountain ram though, extra fleecy.

Nepeta-Cougar/Mountain Lion.

Vriska-Eagle. In Mideval lore, the Eagle is a fixed sign often transposed for Scorpio. Also used in Native American circles with the Eel, so she could be either.

Eridan-Squid, for the same reason I chose the Octopus earlier.

Feferi-Cuttlefish, since it is her Luscius, for glub's sake.

Sollux-Lightning bug. Not really sure why, but maybe it is because of the 'electric' ability he possess. Also, a male lightning bug is the only one that floureses to capture the attention of a mate.

Equis-Paint mustang. Glorious, wild, free and untamed.

Karkat-Horseshoe crab. I doubt this needs much explaining.

Terezi-Dove. She seems the be the arbator/peacekeeper amongst the other twelve trolls.

Kanaya-Impala. Graceful and elegant. Also very agile.

Birds

Karkat-Red Tailed Hawk. Quite possibly a step beneath the eagle, but a very deft predator and commanding in presense. I almost chose a falcon for Karkat, but that too, would make sense.

Vriska-Eagle, as I said before.

Tavros-Scarlet McCaw. A very talkative and colorful bird. At times, though, can be considered 'irritating' due to the fact that he 'parrots' everything. Don't be fooled by the parrot, though, they are spellbindingly brilliant birds.

Terezi-Dove for the same reason I stated in 'general animals'.

Kanaya-Swan, more than likely. But never take a swan for granted. A cob will attack if he feels his mate is being threatened.

Aradia-Snowy Owl. Quite possibly the most beautiful of raptors, and I see her being a rather gorgeous bird, anyhow.

Equis-Great Horned Owl. The biggest of the raptors and somehow I can see this particular owl representing his personality. Some people in ancient times were scared of owls because they thought they brought 'bad omens'. I could also see Equis being a crow for the same reason. Crows are also very crafty.

Nepeta-Goldfinch. A happy colored bird with an equally lovely song.

Sollux-Hummingbird. I don't know why but Sollux would seem to have a sort of 'hyperactive' type of personality and hummingbirds are the fastest birds around. They have to place themselves into topor at night so they don't die.

Feferi-Seagull. Somehow, it just seems rational.

Eridan-Kingfisher. They tend to be loners and fend for themselves. Unlike other birds, they do not mate for life but live solitary existences.

Gamzee-Bluejay. Sort of the 'gangster' and 'trickster' of the bird world.

They can be jerks and eat other birds eggs to ensure survival.

Cars

Equis-Mustang. For obvious reasons.

Vriska-Ferrari, I think she would love to be wreckless and drive as fast as she possibly could in a car with that much horsepower.

Tavros-Taurus, of course.

Sollux-Mercury is the ruling planet of Gemini, so this certainly makes sense.

Eridan-Cadillac. A classy car, equally suitable for a classy merman.

Karkat-I can see Karkat driving a Coupe. A fairly generic type of vehicle but one that will allow him to travel from point A to point B.

Gamzee-Volkswagen Beetle...which is oddly, the type of car I drive. _

Feferi-Any sort of hybrid, whatever make it might be. Especially one that has the ability to be plugged in. I think Feferi would be an environmentally conscious type.

Kanaya-Rolls Royce, Mercedes or Aston Martin. Only the best, most expensive type of car will do for such a classy lady.

Nepeta-Any type of Kia. The commercials in and of themselves sugguest that this car is very fun to drive. That or a Volkswagen Jetta !

Terezi-Convertible, probably Camaro, with Swedish underlighting.

Aradia-Dodge Ram. Duh !


End file.
